Morbid
by DynamiteGal
Summary: Rin fue revivida por Kabuto, y ahora pasa gran parte del tiempo con un misterioso enmascarado, ¿Qué hará ella para quitarle esa máscara y saber quién es él? [Rating T] Por algo de Lolicon y un poco de ooc.


-/-/-/-

Le intrigaba mucho lo que había detrás de esa máscara naranja. No traía la capa negra puesta, sólo usaba esa ropa ceñida al cuerpo que marcaba sus músculos. Tenía buen cuerpo, por lo que probablemente era muy apuesto.

-"Tobi… ¿Es tu nombre real? ¿Al menos puedes decirme tu apellido?"

Podía parecerle extraño estar dentro de su dimensión, un lugar tan vacío y silencioso donde literalmente, no hay nadie más que ella y ese hombre enmascarado.

-"Mi nombre es lo de menos".

Desde que se encontró con él siempre se ha portado así, nunca le da ni una sola pista sobre su identidad.

-"Pues muéstrame tu rostro entonces, tengo que saber quién eres". La chica acercaba su mano lentamente hacia la máscara, pero como era de esperarse, a mano enguantada del hombre velozmente la detuvo.

El tipo era extraño pero al menos ya no le tenía miedo, le había mostrado con hechos que no buscaba hacerle daño. Incluso se podía decir que la… protegía, pero ella no entendía por qué.

-"Eres encantadora pero tienes que pensar en una idea mejor si es que quieres quitarme esta máscara."

_Encantadora_.

Sí, en ocasiones el tipo tenía un comportamiento hacia ella que daba mucho que pensar. Le hacía cumplidos, se prestaba para hacerle bromas, con ella se portaba diferente a como lo hace con los demás. Suele ser muy autoritario y frío con los zetsus, con Kabuto, con Sasuke, con cualquiera, pero con ella es diferente. Como si encontrara una paz en ella, quizás por eso desde que Kabuto la revivió pasa tanto tiempo junto a la chica.

-"Yo tengo que saber quién eres, porque… no sé, a veces pareciera como si yo" –las mejillas de la chica se tornaban rosadas- "ya sabes… te gustara."

-…

Rin esperaba algún tipo de burla por lo que acababa de insinuar, seguro detrás de su adorada máscara se está mofando de ella.

-"¿Y si te digo que es verdad?… Sí, me gustas"

La chica no pudo evitar sorprenderse ni tampoco que el rubor de sus mejillas se volviera más intenso-"¡¿Ehhh?!"

-"¡N-no, no, no!"- negaba desesperadamente con la cabeza-"¡No es correcto! Tu eres un adulto y yo tengo catorce años, se ve muy mal y…"

-"Hace mucho tiempo dejó de importarme lo que es correcto o lo que no. Sólo son reglas que una sociedad falsa inventa".

Aun así, Rin no se sentía bien estando con un hombre que tenía ese tipo de interés en ella. Le atraía un poco, sí, pero sus dudas respecto a él le hacía sentir insegura.

Aunque quizás…sí, sólo tal vez… podía usar eso de alguna manera.

-"Igual y aquí no hay nadie"-se sentía nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer- "tal vez… puedo darte un beso".

-"…"

-"Y bueno, necesitaría que te quites la máscara"-concluyó mirándolo con una inocente sonrisa.

-"… ya veo, si me quito la máscara me darás un beso"-Tobi analizaba las intenciones de la chica-"¿Y en dónde me darás el beso?"

-"En la… mejilla?"-dijo la chica tímidamente.

-"Tienes que mejorar tu oferta"

-"¿No esperarás que te bese en los labios, o si? Yo... no sé si pueda"

-"Pues no hay trato, nos vamos"-se prepara para activar el kamui.

-"¡Está bien! T-te voy a besar"

Tobi se acercó a ella.-"Cierra los ojos un momento".

-"Oye, pero…"

-"Sólo es por un momento"

Rin accedió haciendo un pequeño puchero. El hombre se levantó sigilosamente la máscara y puso sus labios sobre los tiernos y carnosos de la chica.

El beso fue dándose lentamente. Tobi la sostuvo colocando su mano a la altura de su mejilla, y Rin las mantuvo sobre pecho del hombre. Poco a poco Tobi se apoderaba de la boca de Rin, introdujo su lengua y exploró con delicadeza dentro de la cavidad, ambas lenguas luchaban una contra la otra para saborear el néctar en sus bocas. Sentía a la chica dando pequeños suspiros en señal de que le estaba gustando.

Se separó lentamente de ella, y poco a poco Rin abrió los ojos y su sorpresa fue ver al hombre terminando de acomodarse la máscara.

-"¡¿Qué haces?! No! ¡No vi tu rostro!". Exclamaba Rin frustrada al ver que su plan no había funcionado.

-"Tu no dijiste nada sobre ver mi rostro. El trato sólo era quitarme la máscara y para besarte obviamente lo tenía que hacer. Debiste ser más específica"

-"¡¿Qué?!-Rin estaba atónita-"pero hiciste trampa, ¡me dijiste que debía cerrar los ojos!"

-"Así es, pero podías abrirlos después, durante el beso, no entiendo por qué no lo hiciste"-claramente se estaba divirtiendo con la actitud de la chica.

-"Pues no lo hice porque… no lo… pensé". Rin estaba muy avergonzada, sí, le había gustado el beso, bueno, fue su primer beso, y se olvidó de lo que realmente buscaba hacer. Cayó en la trampa de ese tipo, él sabía que no abriría los ojos y lo peor, es que la haría reconocer que el beso la había cautivado. Era un maldito genio.

-"Esta bien, se te ocurrirá algo mejor para la próxima, ahora salgamos de aquí". Tobi la tomó de la mano y regresaron a la guarida.

Estaba consciente de que tendría que decirle la verdad, tendría que decirle que aquel niño al que vio siendo aplastado por aquella roca, está frente a ella. Que aún respira, aún piensa, aún siente; pero que a la vez está muerto, toda la esencia que conocía de él murió junto son sus sueños y esperanzas, y ahora sólo "vive" para cambiar un mundo que obliga a los individuos a sufrir, y también… para darle a ella la oportunidad de vivir el mundo que la injusticia le negó conocer.

FIN

-/-/-/-


End file.
